Patent Literature 1 discloses the vehicle seat with the support mechanism for pressing and supporting the back of the occupant, specifically, the vehicle seat with the support mechanism for pressing two body parts, that is, the lumbar and the pelvis.
The support mechanism for pressing the lumbar and the pelvis of the occupant seated on the vehicle seat as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a mechanism unit for pressing and supporting the lumbar and pelvis at two left points and two right points, respectively. The mechanism unit is driven by the actuator.